


Rock With You

by OhChenshire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, cute Minhyung, sweaty Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhChenshire/pseuds/OhChenshire
Summary: Just Mark, Taeyong, dance & kisses.





	Rock With You

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah. You're not seeing wrong. Ohchenchire is back to share some Markyong love (after practically what, 4 months?I was supposed to be on a hiatus only 2,3 weeks because of vacations... and it ended up like that omg lol I'm such a lazy person) Anyways during this long time, I did write more MY. I have too many plots to develop and story to finish sighs. There'll be more updates for the MMW series too.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading this little one-shot I wrote based on Michael Jackson's Rock You. And this is a new series, 'Black Tea' for my song based stories and night writings. (Which means that the stories will be mostly be posted late at night, thus no proper edition so read this series at your own risks).

I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
We're Gonna Rock The Night Away

 

 

 

Mark pats the spot next to him on the bed; He blinks his eyes open and groans upon not finding Taeyong there, next to him. He must be dancing in the practice room again. Mark groggily sits up and stretches, takes one glance at the clock and groans again when he reads that it's 4:45 in the morning right now. Mark yawns and considers returning to bed and gain some more sleep, but he knows it's futile, he can't sleep without Taeyong by his side so he curses him in his head as he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom and splashes water on his face before brushing his teeth. He just knows they won't be getting any sleep anymore anyways. A small knowing smile paints Mark’s small pinkish lips before he licks it away, he throws a look at the bathtub and shakes his head before finishing and rinsing his mouth ― He’ll take a shower later ― a sweaty Taeyong is something not to miss. Mark pats his rosy cheeks in front of the mirror and then leaves the bathroom.

Mark opens the door of their room and the chilling wind that enters has him shivering. He steps back and covers his lithe and almost undressed form with their blanket. Then, he carefully makes his way down the poorly lighted corridor and stops at the kitchen counter and pops a few cherries into his mouth before making his way to Taeyong’s practice room. Unexpectedly the lights are off. Taeyong can’t be outside at this hour, no? Mark purses his lips and his hesitant hands push the door open anyways

Even before he can turn the lights on, there are arms wrapping around his back. Mark squeaks and makes to move away, but stops as Taeyong’s low laugh reaches his ears,

“You scared me, what if it was a kidnapper or something?”” Mark grumbles while swatting his lover’s touchy hands going places, before turning the lights on. Mark doesn't have time to adjust to the lighting because Taeyong pulls him in for a hug right away. They stay like that for almost a minute until Taeyong whispers in his raspy voice “Good morning to you too baby.” On his left ear and presses a small kiss on the skin behind. Mark hums with his face pressed to his chest before mumbling a, “G’morning.” While Taeyong encircles the cover, leaving him bare legged (He's wearing a short) and tossing it in some corner of the pretty wide room, Mark is immersed in Taeyong’s always enticing scent, no matter the situations. Right now he smells of sweat, a bit of his musky cologne that never seems to leave his body and cookies (as expected).

Mark has to feed Taeyong at least a cookie every day for him to not be a whiny baby all through the morning. No matter how annoyed he acts, Mark not so secretly enjoys it and thinks Taeyong is cute... The cutest cookie monster. A loving smile can only appear on his face at the thought.

Mark’s eyes grow a droopy as he loses himself in the familiar scent. Along with the sweet tingle the slow circles Taeyong is making on his lower back gives him.

“Well, if they kidnapped you it would be a vacation for me and hell for them.” Mark shoots his head up at that and glares at Taeyong’s grinning face. “ Come back again?” Mark grits out all the while pinching the back of Taeyong's right arm, hard. And the latter shies away while laughing before he sulkily, “That actually hurts,” before saying in a serious tone, “You know they’d have to run over my body before even laying a hand on you right? You're my baby.”

Mark beams up at him,”I know. He then makes to think and with an innocent like smile he continues, “But not that much about Your baby? Tell me about it.” He inquiries with sheer curiosity.

Taeyong takes a step back while looking him up and down and Mark unabashedly cheeks him out back, it can't be helped, Taeyong is probably the hottest man alive. No, not probably, he is. It's a fact. And he, himself is quite handsome. By the look Taeyong is giving him, Mark is sure Taeyong thinks the same. Who wouldn't? Mark is absolutely, fully, handsome.

Seeming to be back from his trance, the older inquires,“Hmn, what do you want to know about baby?” Mark only shrugs and Taeyong licks his lower lips and says, "Alright, I'll show you what I feel for my baby,” With a stare that pins the younger down with excitement and wonder. Is he going to get a show, all for himself?

"How are you going to do― " The rest of Mark's sentence finishes in a surprised "That." As Taeyong tugs his hand and manhandles him toward the center of the room and tells him to "Stay here." Mark snorts and retorts back, "Where would I go?

"Markgascar."

"Huh, Was that even supposed to be funny." Mark asks with a little smile.

"Huh, I don't think so... But you smiled, so it was worth it." He ends with a wink.

"Ugh, cheesy."

"You love it anyway."

"Nope."

Taeyong pouts and then states or more like whines, "You love me."

 

Mark only dignifies him with a little,"Maybe." while shifting to study at his and also maybe Taeyong's reflection in the mirror to hide the blush spreading on his face.

Taeyong grins at their reflection and giggles, "me too."

Mark blinks at the mirror facing him and finally seeming to understand the situation he asks to a moving Taeyong ― shuffling toward the music player ― "Huh, aren't you going to like... Dance for me?"

With his head now bowed down over the music player, Taeyong remarks,"Oh? Was I? Or more like did you want me to?" As he skims through the songs and Mark is pretty sure that if there wasn't a smirk, well, there is now an amused smirk playing on Taeyong's lips by now as he hesitates, "Uhm, Yes?"

"Why, did you want me to a strip tease for you or?" Taeyong teases.

 

Mark scoffs, "As if. So what are you planning to do?"

 

"It's not 'I' it's 'we'" Taeyong says with a tinge of amusement and then his fingers stills on one particular song.  
"Oh... I'm not as good at dancing like you though."

Taeyong turns at that and gazes intently into Mark's staring back orbs for a few moments. he stands in front of Mark and their hands naturally found each other's and their fingers interlaces together.

"No, you are just perfect. You were made for dancing like you were made for me."

 

"I guess it means a lot then?"

 

"It does." Taeyong chuckles.

Mark breaks the short gap separating them and presses himself in Taeyong's chest to hide a bashful smile in the crook of his neck. The latter strokes his nape gently before retreating when he hears the agreement,"Okay... Let's dance together"

Taeyong grins, "It's not like you had other options" He quickly goes to the music player and starts the music and then straightens up on his feet.

Taeyong takes large steps, Mark would qualify to as 'honey-bear steps' ― he apparently said it out loud too. Taeyong chuckles, "I'd rather be a cookie-bear," Upon reaching Mark, he encircles his right arm around Mark's back and the other on his hip. By instinct, Mark's hands find their place onto Taeyong's neck. His hold tightens a little more as he closes his eyes and focuses on the song. He then opens them to peer into Taeyong's and can't help a little giggle from leaving him as he exclaims, "Rock all night huh? I don't think I have that much stamina."

"You just need the right motivation," Taeyong his eyes dancing with mirth.

"And what would it be?" Mark mutters with a too much knowing glint in his eyes.

Mark eagerly responds to the kiss and forgets to move. It results in him tumbling down, Taeyong following, with their lips still attached.

Mark presses one last peck to Taeyong's before pushing Taeyong, above him, on his shoulder to pull back for air and laughs at the latter's reluctance to let go. But in the end, he gives in. Wouldn't want his baby to die from lack of oxygen right?

"We just started dancing, shouldn't we continue?" Mark breathes out with no particular intention to actually move or eventually get up.

"I would rather do this―" Taeyong punctuates by leaning down for another heated kiss and mumbles

“My cherie tastes like cherries,” Taeyong hums while lazily licking into Mark's mouth. The latter smiles in the kiss and playfully bites on Taeyong's lower lip before countering back, “I shouldn't let you attend those French classes.”

Taeyong chuckles and raises a playful eyebrow,”Why?”

“Spanish is better,” And then he ends in a suave voice,

“Papi.”

Mark burst out in laughter at Taeyong’s bewildered face and reverses their positions to lay his head on Taeyong's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this shouldn't have left my drafts... My 'Papi kink' is showing too hahaha. This was actually meant to be posted last Saturday but this story didn't turn out good so I'm only posting this because somehow, there must be someone in this world who will like it more than me right? So here it is. I'll probably erase it around the time Midnight Thrill's full version will be up (Yeah, i didn't forget about it).


End file.
